


Jolinar's New Host

by Raynekitty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty





	Jolinar's New Host

A woman was trying to do CPR on a man as the rest of her team was trying to get as many of the survivors of the attack on that world to the stargate to take them to a different world.  
As I was performing CPR on the man I felt a symbiote go from his mouth into mine. I felt it as the control of my body left me and went to over to 'her' as my eyes flashed a white-gold glow.  
"Let's go Carter!" yelled O'Neil. I could feel my body respond to the command and "I" got up and ran to the stargate or chappaeye as 'Jolinar of Maulkshor' called it.  
Once we got to the other side and she failed to get back through the gate and we were put in a cell she started opening up to me and I started feeling and remembering things that had never happened to me. I started seeing everything about the Tok’ra as she called herself and their fight with the Gould. In return I started sharing with her as well when I had a thought.  
'Wait Jolinar you need a host right?' I thought to her.  
'Yes I do Samantha Carter. I have scanned your body and memories why you haven't told your commanding officer that you're ill.' Jolinar thought back.  
'I haven't because I love my job and they would take my job from me if I did tell them although as a symbiote wouldn't you be able to heal me?.' I thought  
'Yes I would be able to heal you; however an ashrack is tracking me so I would be putting you in danger.' She thought back.  
'I don't mind danger at all and I will help you find our people.' I thought  
'You are agreeing to be my host?' she thought back confused.  
‘Perhaps I need to speak with a couple friends first.’ I thought back to her.  
Jolinar let me have control back and I asked the guard to find Teal'c to speak to me alone.  
"Teal'c I need to ask you what you know about the Tok'ra." I said.  
"Why do you ask me about the Tok'ra you are gould are you not?" Asked Teal'c.  
"No Teal’c I ask because the symbiote inside of me says she is Tok’ra so I just wondered what the difference was” I said honestly trying to see how he would react to the name Tok’ra.  
"Indeed. The Tok'ra are symbiotes that believe to take a host by force is barbaric and they are legends for trying to bring down the system lords. One legend in particular is about a Tok'ra that was greatly admired by the Jaffa." Said Teal'c.  
"What's the Tok'ra's name?" I asked.  
"The Tok'ra's name is Jolinar of Maulkshor, however she dropped off the radar. No one knows where the Tok'ra are now." Said Teal'c.  
'should I just go ahead and tell him?' I thought to Jolinar.  
' I do I believe he can be trusted not to tell. He is an honorable Jaffa.' Thought Jolinar back to me easing my worries.  
"Teal'c if I was to tell you that the symbiote I was carrying is in fact Jolinar of Maulkshor what would you think?" I asked.  
"I would be honored to fight beside her and hold your words in strict confidence if needed." Said Teal'c.  
"Thank you Teal'c. I need to speak to Daniel as well would you bring him here to speak to us?" I said. Teal’c bowed his head and left to go get Daniel.  
'He's quite attractive for a human. He reminds me of my Martouf my mate Lantash's host. When we love and mourn as one so if you fall in love so do I and vice versa.' Thought Jolinar when she saw Daniel’s image in my mind.  
'I already know I love them as you do. I want to go to them but we need to play it safe.' I thought back.  
"Okay you asked to speak with me?" said Daniel coming into the room with Teal’c.  
"Yes I did Daniel Teal’c has informed me of the Tok’ra and I was wondering if you knew anything about them as well." I said.  
"No I do not but there have been rumors among the people of some of the worlds we have been to of a hidden enemy to the Gould." Said Daniel.  
"Indeed they are the Tok’ra are symbiotes that do not force a host if the host is unwilling one of the feircest Tok’ra is named Jolinar the symbiote inside of Samantha Carter." said Teal'c.  
"I need to know both of your opinions before I do something that will change everything." I said.   
“What are you talking about Sam?” said Daniel believing Teal’c and realizing that I was myself.  
“Daniel Teal’c I have terminal cancer and if She can save my life and let me remain on the team I am willing to be her host but I want your honest opinions.” I said.

"You have cancer why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Daniel slightly overreacting.  
"I didn't tell anyone not even my father because they would take my job away from me. My dad has it too he of course doesn't know that I know but I do." I said noticing that Teal'c didn't have a reaction.  
"Samantha Carter this is your choice and I will honor it either way." Said Teal'c.  
"Wait Sam is there no other way to save your life!" said Daniel freaking out.  
"No Daniel there is not and I am willing to become a host for this symbiote. She is Jolinar of Maulkshor and she is not a Gou'ld she was willing to leave but with me agreeing to be her host and she is agreeing to heal me." I said.  
"Okay so how are you going to explain things to Jack and Hammond? They wont believe that she isn’t in control and making you say all of this. " said Daniel understanding and respecting my decision. I bowed my head closing my eyes letting Jolinar take control.  
"Thank you two for understanding. Daniel of the Tau'ri and Teal'c of the Jaffa. The willingness of Samantha to be my new host was a surprise to me. However, I am very grateful that she is accepting me, I only hope that the Ashrack has not found us and that we will be safe here." Said Jolinar through me.   
Then she gave control back to me. I looked at Teal'c and I could sense the approval in his eyes.  
“Wait an Ashrack is hunting you? Why?” asked Daniel.  
“I am being hunted for killing a Gould underling of Cronus. He sent an Ashrack after me when he decovered that I was actually a Tok’ra and not Gould. Which reminds me there is a spy among the Tok’ra and I need to warn the council.” said Jolinar.  
“For now we should worry about telling Jack and Hammond about Jolinar and the Tok’ra while trying to find the Ashrack if it came through the gate with us and then getting her home to warn her people but how do we do all that?” said Daniel.  
"Actually that's what else I wanted to talk with you two about because I don't know how to tell them." I said.  
"Well how about Teal’c and I start telling them about the Tok’ra and then gently tell them about your cancer and that Jolinar will save you and want to stay on the team and then the fact that you both are in danger from the Ashrack." Said Daniel.  
'I like that idea when can it be put in to action?' thought Jolinar.  
"We like that idea when can it be put into place?" I asked Daniel.  
"Right now if you want." Said Daniel.  
"Indeed." Said Teal'c.  
So Teal’c and Daniel left theroom and went to brief Jack and General Hammond about everything when a solider came into the room and and revealed is exhistance as the Ashrack. Jolinar quickly took control and tried her best to keep the pain away from me. The team arrived moments after the Ashrack started torturing us and shot him saving our lives.

After about a month of healing and working with the team the General decided that I was allowed to go on off-world missions again, so we quickly went and got the General to autherize a mission to the Tok’ra world.  
'We'll see them soon! I'm so happy it's been too long.' Thought Jolinar thinking about her mates Martouf/Lantash.  
'Or never in my case but I'm happy to meet them too.' I thought back.  
"Captain let's head out the gate's open and the scan doesn't show any activity so Hammond's sending us." Said Colonel Jack O'Neil.  
"Yes sir on my way." I said. So we went through the gate and there wasn't any sign of life on the world we entered on.  
'We're being watched there are other symbiote's on this planet the Tok'ra are watching us and I would bet so is Martouf.' Thought Jolinar.  
'You think so I hope he is. He'll be happy to get you back into his life in a way won't he?' I thought back though I was doubting that he would be happy to see her in me instead of Rosha her previous host.  
We walked the surface of the planet until we were ambushed by a group of men all of whom Jolinar recognized.  
"Sir it's okay they're the Tok'ra we're safe." I said.  
"Carter how would you know that?" said O'Neil.  
"Who are you and how do you know who we are?" said one of the Tok'ra.  
I looked around the group until I saw 'Them.'  
"Martouf!" I said happily.  
"I do not know this woman." Said Martouf confused.  
"Perhaps but you will. Take us to your leader." I said promising him and both Jolinar and myself. They surrounded us and activated a set of rings taking us down into crystal tunnels. They lead us to a Tok'ra official that I recognized with Martouf staring at me the whole time.  
"Thank you for seeing us my name is Samantha Carter and I am the new host for Jolinar of Maulkshor." I said with a smile.  
I sensed the emotions from the people in the room and I could tell that they were all shocked.  
"I am unsure weither to trust you or not if you hide it from Martouf of your identity how are we supposed to believe that you have not been compromised." Said Greshaw.  
I bowed my head letting Jolinar take over control and speak for both of us.  
"Greshaw as you well know when I escaped from Netu I was broken however I had made up my mind not to let anything break me again. I was running from an ashrack when Captain Carter tried to save the man that was my host however he was dead. I then took Samantha by force only instead of continuous hostile greetings I was greeted with curiosity and welcome after being open with eachother for a short time. I have cured her of her illness while she has helped protect me from the ashrack." Said Jolinar.  
"How do we know that you aren't a Gou'ld spy trying to pretend to be Jolinar?" asked Martouf.  
"Martouf I have been the mate of Lantash for over 300 years. Yours for 30 of those years. Why would I let myself get turned against you and then come back to the ones who would sense immediately something was wrong with my behavior." Said Jolinar hurt by what Martouf had said.  
She retreated back inside while I came back in control.  
"Why did you have to sound like an asshole just now we're hurt by what you said? How dare you insult the woman who loves you and did whatever she had to do just to get back to your side? I was looking forward to meeting you as her host because of what she told and showed me of you." I said retreating to between Teal's and Daniel.  
"We wanted to help Jolinar return to her people however I just made it that she's now part of my people now and no longer part of yours." Said O'Neil pissed because I was hurt.  
The look of horror on Martouf's face just proved he hadn't meant to drive me or Jolinar away he was just concerned for the Tok'ra.  
"Sir he didn't mean it like that and we forgive him he was just concerned for the safety of the entire Tok'ra race. However I would like to spend time with both races." I said satisfying both Jolinar and I.  
Suddenly another SG team was lead into the chamber.  
"Captain Carter you father is in critical condition and will not last much longer. We were sent to extract you home." Said the leader of the team.  
"My father is what!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes ma'am he's in critical condition." Said the leader.  
"Are there symbiote's that need hosts?" I asked under Jolinar's command.  
"Yes actually Selmak is in need of a new host. Why do you ask?" said Martouf.  
Martouf took me to see Selmak and Jolinar came out at her sight of her old friend.  
"Selmak my old friend I am sorry that I came so late however I have come with the hope of a new host for you. The father of my new host has terminal cancer and both I and my host don't want to lose either of you two so we thought of a blending. Would you accept the new host?" asked Jolinar.  
"Yes Jolinar my most welcome friend the host would be welcome." Said Selmak.  
So I went back into control and with Teal'c went through the gate. I went to the hospital and told my father the truth of my job and I told him of the possible cure for his cancer if he would agree to it and I finally told him of my cancer and how I had become a host and how my symbiote had cured me. He agreed and so I checked him out of the hospital and took him back to the base. My boss General Hammond accepted the fact his old friend would become like me. Apparently Teal'c had told him everything and so he knew everything. We stepped through the gate and were greeted by Martouf and Greshaw in a panic because they were under attack by the Gould and Jack had revealed exactly who the spy among the Tok’ra really was. They lead us to Selmak and my father got to know the symbiote and agreed again to become a host. So Selmak transferred from his host to my father through the mouth as Jolinar had come to me.  
As I waited for my father to regain consciousness Martouf stayed with me. We talked and Jolinar and Lantash spoke and the four of us agreed that I would stay with the Tau'ri and he would stay with the Tok'ra but we would definitely visit with each other.   
I started to freak out because of my father was taking a longer time to wake up however Jolinar just took control and let me continue to freak out while she calmed me down talking to me.  
"Samantha really you have to trust us we won't let anything happen to your father. I promise as your symbiote I know he will be alright. You need to calm down. I also wish to thank you for returning me to my people." Thought Jolinar.  
"Thank you Jolinar and your welcome they're my people now too as well as mine yours. We are one now Jolinar so be happy to know you have a family with me and I will not let that go." I thought back giving Jolinar a mental hug and patted her head.

We returned to Earth and as before Samantha continued to learn more from Jolinar and Jolinar learned more from Samantha. It wound up being a week until the next viable mission was planned out. The world was designated PJ7-989 and all the pictures that came through the M.A.L.P. were of a beautiful garden. While the team was preparing to go to the planet Samantha and Jolinar were having a discussion with each other. 

“you know the more I go through your memories My Samantha I realize you pay more attention to Daniel Jackson more than any other man, it brings a question of your feelings for him.” thought Jolinar to me.

“I know you have stopped sharing your feelings for Martouf and Lantash and I appreciate you not pressuring my feelings but right now I don’t really know. I wish I knew what to do but I really don’t. I know that you can see through my memories and know everything I do about Daniel but I still need more time to figure out my feelings.” Sam thought back.

“I completely understand my Samantha and if you want me to I will see if I can help in any way.” thought Jolinar.

“Thank you Jolinar I appreciate your help.” Sam thought back.

“Carter let’s go!” shouted O'Neill. 

“Coming sir!” Sam called back.

“My Samantha I do believe your commanding officer feels more than superior like feelings for you.” thought Jolinar as we headed to the gate room.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sam thought back.

“Of course not my Samantha.” thought Jolinar with a mental laugh.

“Oh be quiet you. Now there might be some kind of advanced technology that might help us fight the Gou’ld so keep an eye out.” thought Sam back with a smile on her face.

“Something funny Sam?” asked Daniel noticing the smile on her face and the laughter in her eyes.

“Just an internal debate going on. Nothing much.” said Sam.

“Alright it looks like your having fun debating with Jolinar.”

“I am it’s amazing to be able to discuss both sides of a topic fully involved on both sides.” said Sam. 

“Come on people let’s head out.” said O'Neill.

“Yes sir.” said Sam though she was a little reluctant to stop her discussion with Daniel.

Once they were through the gate and looking around they noticed pod like things with people inside them. They kept looking and down the line they noticed four empty pod like things just before they were pulled into them by tubes coming out the pods. When Sam opened her eyes she noticed Daniel by her side.

“Where are we?” said Sam.

“I know where. we’re at the New York Museum I've been here many times.” said Daniel looking confused. A voice is heard giving orders.

“Okay, careful with that cover stone.” said an unknown woman.

“Yes, Doctor Jackson.” said an unknown man. Daniel sees what's happening and moves toward it. Carter looks at Daniel anxiously.   
“No…” said Daniel incredulously.

“Daniel?” said Sam confused. A man dressed as a museum worker came over to Daniel and Sam.  
“I'm sorry. This area isn't open to the public.” said the man. Sam puts her hand on Daniel’s arm but Daniel brushes her arm aside, but doesn't advance much further. Carter is by his side.   
“Be careful with that cover plate.” said the woman. A stone structure is being set up. Pillars have been positioned upright and a crane is lifting a large flat stone above the pillars. A man and woman are standing beneath it. The woman is clutching a set of blueprints, and the couple are directing the work being done.

“Jake, it's swinging a bit.” said the woman.  
“Can you bring this thing on the left in a little more?” said Jake. Gaping in disbelief, Daniel just stands and stares at the scene. Carter sees that Daniel recognizes something.

“Daniel, what's going on? Do you know these people?” asked Sam.  
“Yes I do. Sam these are my Parents this is how they died, here at the museum the were crushed.” said Daniel watching everything.  
“Perhaps my Samantha this has something to do with the machines on the planet. I did not recognize the technology.” thought Jolinar.  
“That would make sense but why show us this and where are Teal’c and Colonel O'Neill?” thought Sam back.  
“I do not have that knowledge my Samantha I am sorry.” thought Jolinar.  
“Daniel Jolinar thinks this is probably something to do with those pod like things on the planet. She didn’t recognize the technology though.” said Sam.  
“Why would it make us relive this day?” asked Daniel.  
“I don’t know that or where Colonel O'Neill or Teal’c are either.” Said Sam looking around trying to figure a way out. Daniel was watching his parents with sadness and horror as the stone his parents were working on broke the chain and crushed them.  
“Why are we being forced to relive this moment over and over? What is the point? This is the past we can’t change it no matter how hard we try.” said Daniel.   
“I don’t know Daniel but Jolinar would like to talk to you, if you are willing?” said Sam.  
“Yeah I guess that’s fine.” said Daniel.  
“Daniel Jackson I am unaware of the circumstances and I have no way of knowing what is actually real or not but is there anything no matter how small that is not right with this situation?” asked Jolinar.  
“You know Jolinar your right that day there was no security guy.” said Daniel watching the guard.   
“Who are you?” said Jolinar grabbing the guard.  
“Wait… Please don’t hurt me. I was doing this for you and the other residents.” said the guard shifting into black robes.   
“What do you mean?” said Daniel.  
“And where are Colonel O’Neill and Teal’c?” asked Sam coming back in control but still holding the guard.  
“I am the Keeper and I have given you the chance to try different variations to change the situation. They are safe and together.” said the Keeper.  
“So this is like some kind of virtual reality game and we have to watch this happen over and over? That is seriously messed up and so are you let us out of this twisted game.” said Sam twisting the keeper’s arm activating a button that brought O’Neill and Teal’c to them.  
“Captain I see you met the Keeper of this sick reality show we’re in.” said O’Neill.  
“Yes sir haven’t found the way out yet though.” said Sam.  
“Please you must stay you can’t go out it’s too dangerous.” said the Keeper scared seeing many others watching them.  
“You lie we came through the Chappaeye and the planet is fertile and healthy.” said Teal’c.

A few weeks after going on missions back and forth after the whole issue with the Gamekeeper SG-1 went through to a new planet P3R-636 and on a cliff they were exploring over looking the stargate they saw a group of Jaffa sending a box full of ore through it.  
“What’s in the fancy box?” asked O’Neill.

“I believe it it raw naquadah it is highly valued among the Goa’uld.” said Teal’c

“As well as among the Tok’ra.” said Jolinar coming to the surface.

“SG-3 brought back a small amount of the element last year, we could really use some sir.” said Sam.

As SG-1 walked through the forest they noticed a group of Jaffa and a young woman wandering to the cliff. When it looked as though she was going to jump off Daniel jumped out of hiding and grabbed her stopping her from jumping. She screamed when Daniel grabbed her and alerted the Jaffa to their presence.

“Stay away from the princess!” said one of the Jaffa.

“It’s okay.” said Daniel.

“Tell them to lower their weapons or they will kill him.” said the Princess.

Sam, Teal’c and O'Neill put their weapons down and the Jaffa grabbed them bringing them to the palace.

“What were you thinking?” said O'Neill.

“I thought she’d be grateful.” said Daniel.

“She was trying to kill herself, Daniel.” said O’Neill.

“On your knees.” said a Jaffa.

“No actually I've got this cartilage problem.” said O’Neill before the Jaffa hit him in the back of the legs.

“My Samantha, I believe this is an old Goa’uld mining operation that seems to have been taken over by the Princess’ father. We must be cautious and not reveal our self to being blended.” said Jolinar in Sam’s mind.

“So we might make it out of here if he doesn’t realize that we are two, I understand I will warn the others as soon as I can. Oh no we’re being moved what all did we miss?” said Sam to Jolinar confused as they were pushed into the mines.   
“I believe we will be forced to work in the mines for a period of time, my Samantha.” said Jolinar in return.

“Sir, I was made aware that the king was human not Goa’uld so it would be prudent for them to believe it’s just us four.” Said Sam hinting at keeping Jolinar secret. When the three males nodded in understanding she felt Jolinar sigh in relief. They worked in the mine for a day and a half before the made an escape attempt which resulted in Daniel being severely wounded. The Jaffa took his body away and a few hours later he returned healed which is when he told them that the king was using a sarcophagus to stay alive but it was starting to become in effective on him. Daniel told the rest of the team that he was working on getting them released from the mines and released before the Jaffa led him away again after two days on a break Sam sat and was lost in her thoughts.

“My Samantha why are you so worried about Daniel Jackson you trust him do you not?” said Jolinar reading my feelings.

“I trust him with my life I just worry about that Princess she seemed quite taken with Daniel and he has not returned since letting us know he was okay.” said Sam.

“I understand you worry he that he will be taken by the princess and you will never be able to tell him how you feel about him. My Samantha I have a question for you, do you think of Martouf and Lantash since he was as you put it an asshole in any favorable light?” asked Jolinar quietly.

“I have thought of them and I wonder if the reason I still have any thoughts about Daniel even though he is married to Sha’re is that you have held your feelings for them away from me.” said Sam.

“I have done what I thought best so as to give you a better chance at having a choice. We usually love as one but I would rather it be a mutual feeling rather than just influencing you to chose one way.” said Jolinar.

“Jolinar I don’t know what to do yes I have feelings for Daniel but I also was drawn to Martouf when I saw him and with Daniel already being married to Sha’re I just don’t think he would ever chose me.” said Sam.

“Oh my Samantha you should feel more confident in yourself.” said Jolinar.

“I know we haven’t really talked about Daniel’s wife but is there a safe way for a Goa’uld to be removed from a host and do you know any information about Amunet’s whereabouts?” said Sam.

“Yes there is a safe procedure for a Goa’uld removal, as to the whereabouts of Apophis’s queen I do not know for certain but there is a chance she has been moved into seclusion.” said Jolinar.

“If she has been moved into seclusion do you know where?” said Sam.

“I believe she would have been returned to her home planet but I do not know for certain I would just be making unsubstantiated judgments.” said Jolinar.

As Sam and Jolinar conversed with each other O’Neill and Teal’c were working on another escape plan while also trying to get information about the king and how he treats the people. Over the next two days Daniel came and saw them twice more each time more and more changed by the use of the sarcophagus. Sam became more and more silent and had even more conversations with Jolinar asking for he opinion on everything as well, Finally at the end of the forth day they were finally released to go home. They got all their gear back and were ready to go when Sam looked back and saw Daniel kiss the Princess before telling her he would return.

Once they were back through the gate they went through all the return trip procedures getting a check up from Doctor Fraiser, the debrief with the General, and the cataloging of the naquadah they brought back from the planet. Sam pushed herself into her work as she listened to Daniel go on about the Princess and even though she felt like crying she tried to stay calm.

“I can’t get he rout of my head Sam I think I made a big mistake.” said Daniel.

“You’re not serious.” said Sam.

“I am serious.” said Daniel.

“You have a wife.” said Sam.

“Had. Had a wife. Come on, seriously. How long am I supposed to wait? Even if I find Sha’re one day, what are the chances she’ll ever be the same again?” said Daniel.

“Daniel there is a safe procedure to remove a Goa’uld from a host you would have Sha’re again. Look you are not yourself right now the effects of a sarcophagus are like a drug and now you’re coming down from it. So just relax a bit and calm down.” said Sam.

“I feel smarter, stronger, and it feels great what the hell is so wrong with it?” said Daniel.

“I think it’s partly what makes the Goa’uld as bad as they are.” said Sam.

“How?” said Daniel.

“Who know it’s Goa’uld technology Daniel, maybe it’s healing comes from altering the brains chemistry increased adrenaline and the hormone that make you more aggressive and irrational. I mean look at your sel it’s like you need a fix and you only used it a few times.” said Sam.

“We can’t just leave it there we have to study it.” Said Daniel.

“We can’t go back either.” said Sam.

“Well i’m going back.” said Daniel.

“Daniel she used us as way to get you addicted.” said Sam.

“You’ve never known love have you?” Daniel accused Sam after he got angry and knocked things off her table.

“See Daniel the you I know would never have said that.” said Sam leading Daniel into knocking over more stuff and leaving.

“My Samantha he didn’t mean that and you know it everything will be alright once he is healed from the sarcophagus’ effects.” Said Jolinar giving Sam a mental embrace.

“I know Jolinar it’s just hard to see this happening.” said Sam.

Sam kept working on the naquadah when she heard there was a medical emergency in General Hammond office involving Daniel. He had passed out after trying to resign. After pacing and worrying for two days Sam was relieved to find that Daniel was doing better and his body was returning to normal. Daniel made one last attempt to go back through the gate but wound up breaking down when he pointed a gun at O’Neill. Once he was fully better Daniel proposed going back one time to give the princess a better way to protect her people without using them as slaves. When they went back Daniel helped the princess destroy the sarcophagus by helping the princess fire a staff weapon at it. Once the team was back in the SGC Daniel found Sam in her lab so that he could apologize to her about everything he said to her and that he didn’t mean any of it.


End file.
